Regarding various electrical enclosures for industrial or civil use, the electrical components configured therein will get heated up at work. If such heat fails to be dissipated in time, the temperature will rise, and therefore the service life and stability of the electrical components will be adversely affected. Even worse, failures will be caused and hazards will occur. Consequently, methods such as air cooling, and water cooling are generally used in the electrical enclosure to dissipate heat and reduce temperature, so as to avoid excessive temperature of the heated components in the enclosure. With respect to the traditional method of air cooling, the enclosure is required to be provided with various openings. In doing so, the airtightness of the enclosure is damaged, and the actual ingress protection rating cannot meet the requirements of dustproof and waterproof during use.
Meanwhile, with low-level ingress protection rating, the performance of electrical components would be affected, thereby causing issues such as: reduced reliability, shortened service life, increased maintenance costs, increased manufacturing costs and so on. Especially, in relatively harsh contexts, such as the sandy, windy, and dusty areas and the areas near water, due to the poor airtightness of the traditional electrical enclosures, the disadvantages such as reduced performance and stability, shortened service life, and increased cost etc. will become more outstanding in such contexts. Therefore, the requirements of waterproof and dustproof of the enclosure are important.
When the traditional heat dissipation method of air cooling cannot be adopted due to the airtightness requirement, the electrical components in the sealed enclosure only can dissipate heat through air conduction which is very slow, because the thermal conductivity of the air at room temperature is only 0.026 W/m*K. Although the thermal conductivity can reach 5˜20 W/m2*K during the air convection and heat exchange, the interior space of the sealed enclosure is unable to provide a sufficient space for the air convection and heat dissipation, and there is a high thermal resistance coefficient, so that the temperature of the whole interior of the enclosure will rise in short time. With an excessive temperature inside the sealed enclosure, the use will be affected.